Southern Love
by musagirl15
Summary: Rogue and all the other xmen and newly joined John and Piotr have been taken away. The only one who didn't get taken was Remy, who as been looking none stop for his cherie. But what happens six months later when the Thieves have a party? ROMY FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Apocalypse and Remy was never adopted, but really Jean Luc's son. I got a few names from VinGirl. This is full ROMY. Title might change, don't know yet.

The weeks flew by rather slowly, since the day he lost all of his friends. After the attack, he escaped hurt and beaten. He tired to look for them, for her. But they were gone, he's searched everywhere but still nothing. Its now been six long months since he's seen the X-Men and his Rogue. Looking back on that day you never would have thought anything bad would happen, it was too nice of a day and everything was perfect.

_Outside the huge white mansion of Xavier school for the Gifted the students are playing, laughing at each other as they all played baseball. Well all but one, she sat under the big tree in the shade watching her friends play and was satisfied with the fact she will always be known as the 'untouchable' the girl who will never know what it feels like to touch another living thing. Besides, who would want to touch her?_

"_Bonjour chere." whispered a husky Cajun voice near her right ear. Besides some egotistic, self-absorbed, womanizing Swamp rat. Him, St. John and Piotr arrived at the mansion shortly after they defeated Apocalypse three months ago. _

"_Ah'm not ya dear." growled the Goth as she clenched her hands into fist_

"_Sure y' no' cherie." smirked the handsome auburn haired Cajun with red on black eyes_

"_What do ya want Swamp rat?" she signed annoyed_

"_Y' know what Remy want." he answered smiling into her large emeralds she calls eyes_

"_Remy, we" Rogue was cut off short blasts from everywhere was shot at them and everyone else._

"_Rogue get down!" yelled Gambit tackling her so she wouldn't get hit by the blasts. They got up just to realize they were surrounded, fifteen to two. Not bad if you're an X-Men trained by Wolverine. Rogue put her back to Gambit knowing he wouldn't leave her to fight for herself. She removed her glove and he took his cards out and shuffled them._

"_Ready?" asked the two toned girl as she glanced at her team mate_

"_Oui chere, Remy ready." smirked the ragin' cajun as he tossed a few cards at their opponents. As he did that Rogue punched and kicked the guns out of the bad guys' hands. The rest of the x-men were having the same amount of luck, out numbered and dodging blasts. _

_Remy was doing great, these guys didn't stand a chance. He just took down five guys when he was grabbed behind by two really big guys. _

"_Sorry hommes, Remy don't play dat way." he smirked trying to throw the man off of himself_

"_Hold him tight men, our job is almost done." smirked a muscular man with no hair and piercing gray eyes as he held a big blaster gun to Remy._

"_Ah don' t'ink so." growled an angry southern voice. The guy with the guy looked at where the source of_ _the voice was from and found and very beautiful women ready to fight_.

"_Let 'em go." she threatened leaning on her right foot getting ready to jump at the guys_

"_Ah, Rogue. The young women who can absorb people's memories, life force and mutant's powers. Yes, you're perfect." Rogue looked at this man as if he was crazy and he just might be. But his not the leader, someone else is. _

"_Say goodbye, Rogue." laughed the man as he pulled back the trigger of his gun. Remy closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that the blast would bring, but not before hearing a southern scream that popped his eyes opened. _

"_REMY!" screamed Rogue in pain as she jumped in front of him and took the full blast of the hit. She fell limp to the hard ground, not moving. Remy felt frozen in time, watching her fall in slow motion and no being able to help or lessen her fall. When she hit the ground Remy threw the man off of himself and went to see if she was breathing, she was but it was faint._

_He jumped to his feet and started going after every and all of these men that invaded his home and helped his friends and his cherie. He only left her for no more than five minutes and she was gone, those men took her and everyone else. _

His family has tired to comfort him, but that was all in vain. Etienne and Theoden have been begging their cousin to go to the bars and pick up some _bella femmes._ Remy told them everything, especially about his Rogue and how much he lo-like her and never told her.

While the Prince of Thieves mopes up in his room, his _Tante_ Mattie is making a very big dinner for the annual thieves party tonight. The big African American woman has been with the LeBeaus for years and she's extremely good cook. _Tante _Mattie turned her back on the gumbo she was making to get more spices when a young red haired men came and took a sip of it.

"ETIENNE Y' GET 'WAY FROM MEH GUMBO!" yelled _Tante _Mattie as she grabbed her big frying pan and wacked the young men over the head with it a few times.

"Owww! _Tante _Ah'm sorry!" cried the nineteen year old 'men' covering his head as he ran from the dangerous forty something old women.

"Wut y' do now?" laughed Theoden from the couch he's laying on watching tv

"Ah ate some 'f _Tante's _gumbo." mumbled Etienne

"'S smart move, no'!" he roared with laughter

"Shut it." growled Etienne

"Let's go and get dressed." laughed Theoden walking up the stairs

That nightTheoden, Etienne and Henri were dressed and hanging out down stairs at the party waiting for Remy to get his butt out of his room. Theoden and them are dressed in normal tuxs looking extremely bored.

"Henir, let's dance." smiled a beautiful women wearing a long red dress

"Oui Mercy." he nodded to his wife as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Man Ah hope Ah never get married." laughed Etienne

"Don't worry mon ami, y' 'ave to get a femme first." smirked a smooth husky voice.

"REMY!" cried the two men happily as their dear cousin made his appearance wearing a tux, minus a tie and has the first three buttons undone.

"Oui, it be Remy." he nodded looking around the room.

"Where _pere_?" he question not seeing his father Jean Luc anywhere.

"He's with your _mere_, so 'e shouldn' expect to see 'em any time soon." shrugged Theoden

"So Remy, 's de Ragin' Cajun back?" smirked Etienne

"Remy don' know." sighed the handsome men with red on black eyes.

"MATTIE! GET OUT 'ERE NOW! 'E NEED Y'!" yelled a very mad Jean Luc

"What 's it?" asked Mattie annoyed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Just come on." he urged going back outside while Mattie followed him and so did the guest.

"Ah wonder what's up?" wonder Theoden as he and the group went outsides a ways to where Laurana was sitting on the ground next to something or to be more precise someone.

"Its _femme_, a _bella femme_." commented a thief next Remy

"_Oui_, lets check dis out." smirked Etienne passing other thieves.

"'s de femme gonna be alright?" asked Jean Luc looking down at the poor girl.

"'e need to get 'er into de house now." order Mattie looking over the girl's injuries.

"But who 's she?" asked Laurana

"ROGUE!" yelled Remy in horror as he saw the _bella femme _who everyone was talking about. They were talking about his_ bella cherie_, his _ange_. Her soft milky skin covered in blood and bruises. The white long sleeve and white pants she's wearing didn't look much better, the only places you could see were her arms and legs, with a little bit of her stomach. And her hair, her short beautiful auburn hair with white strikes was now long and framing her face as it was soaked in blood and sweat. Remy had never, in the time of knowing Rogue to see her like this. Not even against Apocalypse she didn't look this bad, what did those men do to her?

"Remy, dis 's 'er?" asked Etienne

"_Oui, _dis 's ma _cherie._." he answered picking up the young unconscious women's body and cradling her close to his muscular chest.

"Come on, Remy." ordered Mattie signaling him to follow her.

Remy did as his _Tante _Mattie told him, she told him to get wet wash cloth he did, first aid junk you didn't even have time to miss him. After awhile Mattie did all she could now they just had to wait and see what happens. That might have been fine for her, but not for Gambit. It was killing him, just sitting there watching Rogue, his Rogue helpless. But if anything she won't be alone, he won't leave her side. Not ever again.

How was it? Please review and tell me that way I can continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft and warm. Two words she hasn't thought of in a long time. The cell she lived in for almost six months was cold, wet and hard. They spilt them up, to weaken them. The sad thing is they didn't have to worry about her, becausehe knew she was already broken. Telling her that awful news about her home and about her Remy. Pathetic her Remy, he was never and will never be her's.

Rogue opened her eyes and quickly shut them as the sun blinded her, after awhile she opened them again. Moving her head to check out her surroundings she realized she was in fairly large room, laying on a king size bed with a green comforter. A big window to her right and in front of her stood a large oak dresser and mirror. Looking at her self she noticed a lot of changes. They never let her look into a mirror, or really anything else. Her hair that was once at her shoulders was now past her shoulder blades and curly. Her right arm was bandaged and a little bandage was on her forehead just above her left eye. Her ugly white t-shirt and pants gone and replace with a long sleeve green silk top and pants?

Still having no idea where she is and how long she's been out, Rogue's starting to figure a way out of this place. She pushed the covers off of her legs and threw them over the bed. But when she laid them on the ground and put her weight on them, they immediately gave way. She fell hard on the ground, moaning in pain as she leaned against the bed.

"Stupid legs." growled the southern bell as she started to rub them to get the blood moving again. But within a millisecond of doing so a big African American women threw the door open and seized Rogue. She gently laid her on the bed, but not before shaking her head at the poor girl.

"Y' need ta rest p'tite, yer still no' condition ta be movin''round." scowled the older women

"Who are ya?" asked Rogue debating on whether to growl at the women for telling her what to do or thank her for caring about her.

"Meh name 's Mattie, but y' can call meh _Tante _Mattie." smiled the older women sweetly

"Kay _Tante _Mattie, where am Ah?" asked Rogue calling the women the name she told her to call her.

"_Tante!" _screamed a male's voice through the halls. Mattie sighed as the door threw opened and a men with short red hair and green eyes (right?) ran in and hide behind the bed Rogue was laying in.

"Y' GET BACK 'ERE Y' NON" the men yelling froze as he saw Rogue awake in bed looking right at him. Now Rogue knew this was a dream, because there stood Remy in the doorway looking as handsome and alive as ever wearing a tight black shirt and dark blue pants with his usual boots. He perfect face freshly shaven and long hair? Different, but not a bad look for him.

"_Cherie_ y' awake, how do y' feel?" asked Remy moving towards her slowly.

"Remy, its really ya?" she asked shyly checking out the Prince of Thieves' body.

"_Oui cherie, _it be Remy. Who else _woul'_ it be?" he laughed sitting at the end of the bed. She smiled as him as he laid a comforting hand on her covered shoulder.

"Ah missed ya Remy. " she smiled sadly looking at him

"I missed y' too _cherie_." he nodded as he smiled at her

"But how?" she whispered

"How what?" he asked confused looking into her beautiful forest green eyes

"They...they told meh ya were...dead." she answered heart broken, her eyes glistened in the morning sun. "Ya know how hard it was, ta t'ink ya were dead and dere was no hope?" she sighed

"Yeh _cherie, _I t'ink I do. When I woke up de day dey took y' I searched for y' everywhere and I was worried sick 'bout y'." he sighed bring his hand up to her face and stroked her hair.

"I promise, I'll never leave y' again Rogue." he whispered to her softly

"Tahnks Remy, but ya shouldn't get too close. Meh powers, 'member?" she smiled sadly

How was that? Thanks for the reviews everyone. Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Right when she saw him she wanted to kiss him, even when she first meet him over a year ago. He may have been on Magneto's side, but he was still hot. She told herself everyday when he would flirt with her and call her _cherie _it was only because she was a challenge, that's all. Because why would someone want someone they couldn't touch?

No matter how much she denied it, she still couldn't believe she actually cared about him. But after they took her they told her Remy was dead and she blamed herself. She knew right then and there she really loved him, but what did it matter he was dead.

In the six months she was missing she went through unbearable pain, both physically and emotionally. She absorbed mutants almost everyday and sometimes twice, she lost count how many she absorbed. Until recently Rogue was still a prisoner, she can't even remember how she got out. Or if anyone helped her.

"_Chere_, when 'as yer powers stopped dis Cajun?" smirked Remy getting up. He turned his head to the door hearing it open. A women poked her head in the room, her brown hair in a pony tail swishing back and forth as she carried a small stack of cloths in her hands to Rogue.

"Mercy" but before Remy could get anything else out Mercy came in and bypassed him laying the cloths next to Rogue. Mercy smiled affectionately at the younger women, while glaring at her brother-in-law.

"What did Remy do?" he asked innocently as he held his hands up to protect himself. Especially since her pregnancy, he found out she had a good right hook.

"Are y' gonna stand dere, or are y' gonna leave so she can get dressed?" asked Mercy sweetly

"Knowin' him he'd stay." laughed Rogue covering her mouth with her hand

"If y' want Remy too." he winked causing her to glare and stick her tongue at him

"In ya dreams, Swamp rat." growled Rogue crossing her arms over her chest. Mercy thought it was cute, swamp rat. She already liked the girl beside her and she hasn't even known her for five minutes. Bought time Remy found a _femme_ that could keep him in his place and that he's finally found someone he loves. Even if he won't admit it, but he will if _Tante _Mattie has anything to say about it.

"_Oui,_ and dey be _bon. _But Remy t'ink de real t'ing be better." Just by saying those words caused her to blush and her without any makeup on. Damn him. So he wouldn't see the effect he's having on her she turned her head. Too bad he already saw her pink almost red face and he couldn't help it when his smirk grew, he loved seeing her blush. She looks soo _belle._

"Bye _Swamp rat." _giggled Mercy pushing Remy out of the room "Well now that he's gone, lets see if my cloths fit." she smiled turning her attention to Rogue "Oh Ah'm sorry, meh name's Mercy."

"Hi, Ah'm Rogue." she said sadly "Are ya sure ya want me ta wear yer cloths?" asked Rogue shyly

"Why no'?" asked Mercy sorting the cloths in front of Rogue. A green tank top, three blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a purple t-shirt, a pair of boots and black tennis shoes. Seeing the look on her face Mercy knew what was wrong and giggled. "Y' don' t'ink meh and him, y' do. Remy's meh brother-in-law, Ah married his _frère_ Henir four years ago. 'Sides 'e all know 'bout y' and 'e don' mind y' being 'ere. And these cloths, y' can 'ave 'em, ah won' be able 'o get in dem since Ah had meh baby." laughed the brunette sweetly

"Ya had a baby?" asked Rogue surprised looking up and down at the women

"Ya Ah did a few months ago." answered Mercy sitting where Remy had a few minutes ago

"Ya don' look it." smiled Rogue truthfully

"_Merci_ Rogue, well Ah'll let y' get dressed. Just come down and get some breakfast, okay?" smiled Mercy walking out of the room. As soon as Mercy left Rogue started looking at the cloths.

While Rogue got dressed up stairs, Mercy was down stairs talking to _Tante _Mattie and Laurana with her baby boy in her _arms_. Mattie was cooking breakfast for the whole LeBeau house hold while Laurana and Mercy feed the baby.

"So Mercy, what do y' t'ink 'f meh _fils_ _cherie_?" smiled Laurana taking a sip of her coffee and fixing her light blue _t-shirt_, she also is wearing matching blue workout pants and white jogging shoes.

"She's sweet and she knows how ta keep him in line." she giggled feeding her four month old while trying not to get anything on her yellow long sleeve and blue jeans.

"Ah lihke her already." nodded Mrs. LeBeau as the door to the livingroom opened and her husband and her eldest son walked in. Mr. LeBeau walked right to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"_Bonjour_ ma _belle_ _cherie_." smiled the old Cajun as he sat next to his wife

"What are y' _deux_ _femmes _talkin' 'bout?" asked Mr. LeBeau drinking from his wife's mug as she glared at him.

"Probably 'bout us _pere." _winked Henir to his wife who in turned smiled sweetly at him, but then rolled her eyes.

"Ah swear, y' two 'ave ta 'ave de biggest egos ever." sighed Merci and Laurana at the same time.

"Non, the swamp rat does." laughed a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone looked at the source and found Rogue wearing the purple shirt, blue pants and black tennis shoes Merci brought her earlier.

"Ah, good morning _p'tite._" smiled _Tante _Mattie setting a bunch of plates filled with eggs and other food on the table. "So who 's dis _swamp rat?_" she questioned confused

"Dat'sRoguey's pet name for Remy _Tante." _laughed Gambit as he walked in to the kitchen behind Rogue smiling. The famous King of Hearts smiling? Wow, maybe he hit his head?

"Y' know _cherie, _Remy lihke de new look and de shirt. And Ah be glad ta do it anytime." he smirked when he saw Rogue's confused face. Rogue looked into the mirror on the wall and her shirt read "kiss my ass". As soon as she read the shirt she flushed and was about to tell him off, but decided against it.

"Sorry sugah, Ah don' kiss swamp rats. But if ya happen ta see a handsome gentlemen, be sure and tell meh." replied Rogue with a strangely sweet southern accent "Oh, hello Ah'm Rogue." she smiled remembering there were other people in the room.

"Ah and if memory serves y' help rescue meh last year, right?" asked Mr. LeBeau

"Ya Ah did, sorry Ah must have forgot." blushed Rogue looking at Mrs. LeBeau "Its quite alright." he nodded

"Well Ah'm Laurana, Remy's _mere_." smiled the blonde lady next to Jean-Luc

"Ah'm Henir, Remy big _frère_." smiled the muscular man with brown hair who was now holding his son "And dis is meh son, Damien." smiled the proud father

"Well it was great to meet all of ya." smiled Rogue as she sat down by Mercy and of course Remy followed her and sat across from her.

"'ere y' go _chere_." smiled Mattie laying a plate in front of Rogue

"_Merci Tante._" smiled Rogue as she started to eat her eggs

"Rogue do y' want ta go shoppin'? Since y' only 'ave a little bit of cloths?" asked Laurana sweetly.

"Ah woul', but Ah don' 'ave any money with meh." she replied as she continued to eat her breakfast. While Mrs. LeBeau and Mercy smiled at each other knowingly.

"That's okay _p'tite, _'e got plenty." giggled the two older women as they took out their credit cards, in which made their husbands groan.

"Okay." she sighed nodding her head while the women cheered happily

"'ere Henir, y' can watch y' son while Ah'm gone. See ya later." they waved as they practically dragged Rogue out to Laurana's blue mustang.

Please review and tell me what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone, but I've been tired from softball and homework. So I'll probably only be able to update on weekends. Oh and also I changed the end of chapter 3.**

While at the mall Mercy, Laurana and Rogue looked at cloths, shoes everything one needs in their wardrobe. Each one of them had ten or more bags, they also had their bodyguards put more bags in the car so they wouldn't have to carry them. But for some reason Rogue felt strange, she mentioned it to her companions, but they just said it was because they were being watched by their bodyguards. She just nodded her head and went along, but still glancing behind just making sure.

Suddenly there was a bang, everyone in the mall freaked and ran out the nearest exist. Mercy and Laurana were running when they noticed someone was missing. Rogue. They looked around, they couldn't see her anywhere. That's when they saw necklace on the ground and they knew exactly who it was. Belladonna. Mercy quickly got out her cell and called Remy.

"Stupid p'tite" the dial tune stops and she hears a husky 'ello "Belladonna has Rogue Rem, y' gotta ge' 'er now!" yelled Mercy and without replying the phone went dead and she looked at her mother-in-law "He's on it." she sighed sadly worrying about Rogue

"Bon, we better get back home, just in case dat sick unbalanced bitch 'as anyt'ing else planned." growled Laurana as she stomped off to her car with Mercy right behind her

At the LeBeau mansion Remy changed into his fighting cloths, got his cards, bo staff and of course his trench coat. Gambit was mad, actually that was an understatement. Le Diable Blanc's eyes were glowing dangerously and that only meant one thing. Someone's gonna die and it isn't gonna be him or Rogue. He stormed out of his room, got on his motorcycle and raced to the one place he knew that witch would take his cherie, he only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

On the other side of town Rogue laid on the ground of what she could guess as a building, but as of what building she didn't know. Her arms and legs and tied together, pretty tightly she might add. Rogue struggled to get free, but that only got her wrist to bleed from the rope. Suddenly she smelt something, the smell was sickening and she realized there was a lot of pain coming from her chest. She looked down and the purple shirt was no longer purple, but black in a way. She noticed she was surrounded by a crimson liquid and that's when it dawned on her; the bang, the pain, the blood. She was being held captive, or at least for awhile anyway.

There are a ton of questions going threw her mind: Is Mercy and Laurana alright? Where is she? How long has she been out? And who took her? But before she could finish a women stepped into the room. The lady was beautiful, long blonde hair, purple eyes and curvy. But her eyes held coldness and hatred, that one could only get from living a life of hell. What happened to this women to make her look like this?

"So yer de femme dat stole Le Diable Blanc's heart, dis shoul' be interestin'." smirked the women as she took out a hidden dagger from behind her. Then she started to play with it, letting the light reflect off of it. Rogue watched the women in front of her carefully, still not fully understanding what was happening. The women wore a tight black leather outfit and knee length boots.

"Who are ya?" asked Rogue struggling to get free. But before the women in front of her could answer the door to the room opened and a man walked in. Admittedly Rogue thought it was Remy, but the man had blue eyes and she knew it wasn't Remy. He walked over to her and lifted her chin so she could look at him. She saw the blonde man smirk after a second.

"Its been awhile, y'' 'member meh? Y' helped LeBeau save his pere a year ago." Rogue relized who he was "Julien." she whispered as his name dawned on her

"Oui." he nodded dropping her chin and walking to the blonde women "Bella, LeBeau shoul' be comin' Ah want y'ta get ready. LeBeau is dieing tonight." growled Julien as Belladonna left.

Finally, he made it to the docks. Remy looked around and out of the shadows came Belladonna Boudreaux ready to fight. He took out his bo staff and got ready to fight, but was surprised when Belladonna didn't do the same thing. Until he saw her looking out at the water smiling, but when he did, he didn't smile. His eyes widened and he growled as he saw Rogue dangling from a thin piece of rope tied to a helicopter, he was about to save her when his least favorite person arrived right in front of him.

"I knew y' had somet'ing ta do wit' Rogue gettin' taken." growled Remy as he glared at Julien and unknowingly started to charge his bo staff. "Let her go, now!" Julien looked at his sister and nodded

"Y' heard him Bella, let her go." shrugged Julien as his sister took her cell phone out.

"Let her go." Remy watched as a man in the helicopter cut the rope Rogue hung by, causing her to fall into the water with her hands and feet still tied up. He ran to save her, but the rest of the assassins came and surrounded him. Gambit's blood was boiling and the only way he could think of calming down was saving Rogue and killing Julien. Unfortunately he might have to switch the order of things.

"Okay Julien, y' wantta fight? Mais lets fight." hissed Gambit taking his cards out and charging them


	5. Chapter 5

"_Its been awhile, y'' 'member meh? Y' helped LeBeau save his pere a year ago." Rogue realized who he was "Julien." she whispered as his name dawned on her_

"_Oui." he nodded dropping her chin and walking to the blonde women "Bella, LeBeau shoul' be comin' Ah want y'ta get ready. LeBeau is dieing tonight." growled Julien as Belladonna left. _

"_So Rogue, are y' LeBeau's p'tite amie?" She glared at his back with pure hatred and she knew he didn't like her either, not just by the way he said her name, just by the way he's looking at her. There's no way she's gonna let him use her as bait to lure Remy, she has to get out of here now. She tried to loosen the ropes, by all that did was cut her wrist. _

"_Y' can stop trying ta escape, Ah deux knotted dem." laughed the eldest Boudreaux child. "But how 'bout Ah take y' out for some air?" But before she could snap at him, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room. He carried her up three flights of stairs and finally they were on the roof of the building they were in and suddenly Rogue could hear a...helicopter? Then the dirt and leaves on the roof started to fly away as Julien moved toward the source of the wind. He handed her to someone else, who tied another thing of rope to her wrist._

" '_ave fun p'tite and Ah'll tell LeBeau goodbye for y'." smirked Julien as he walked back down the stairs as the helicopter started to fly up and towards the water. That's when she saw him, Remy was looking around the dock. But he doesn't see Belladonna._

"_Remy watch out!" she was going to yell again because he couldn't hear her with the helicopter, but when she was about to the men behind her grabbed her. She struggled to get free, but he held on to her shoulders tightly. So she twisted her hips and kicked him in his gut, unfortunately the pilot heard what was going on behind him and turned the helicopter sharply causing Rogue to go flying to the other side. She felt a crack and all that was left was dark._

"Got any last words Thief?" laughed Bella as she watched the water then turning back to Remy "But if dey're for yer amie, y' might as well forget dem. Cause de _femme_ is gone." Remy knew assassins had no remorse for their victims, but she was innocent. Well a little, if they would had fought her she would have won hands down.

"Oh no she's no'!" yelled a bunch of male voices suddenly Jean-Luc, Etienne, Theoden and the whole Thieves Guild was here, all ready and willin' to fight.

"Etienne, Rogue's in de water!" yelled Remy looking at his cousin in front of him and he got a nod, noting he was going to save the _femme._ Etienne ran to the water and jumped in without hesitation.

Pain, tranquillity and...wet? That last one didn't sound right, Rogue opened her eyes and sure enough she was under water. But not just that, she was also tied up tight and with Remy fighting Bella and probably Julien too he wouldn't make it. She never thought about drowning, maybe losing control again or maybe dying at that lab. But drowning? She was always a prestigious swimmer so why would she worry?

Suddenly she saw a figure coming towards her, at first she thought was a shark. But then realizing where she was and seeing the limps she figured it was a person. Her lungs were burning and she had to breath, just a little bit longer she keep telling herself. But it felt like a life time and finally she gave in and let the water rush into her throat. The feeling in her body, warmth, everything was leaving her. Then she felt strong arms embrace her, taking her to the surface and once again she was engulfed in darkness.

On the dock Remy and the Thieves were fighting the assassins, it was looking good for the Thieves. But Belladonna and Julien just wouldn't stay down, they would just laugh it off as if it was nothing but a tickle. Then a phone started to ring, Julien and Bella stopped. Bella took her cell out and answered it.

"_Oui_. Don' worry we will." she nodded as she hung up "Let's go Julien, we're done here." he just nodded and they left just as quickly as they appeared.

"Dat was..."

"Strange." finished Theoden. As he fell on the ground tired. When Etienne appeared on the surface of the water holding an unconscious Rogue. Admittedly Remy ran to help his cousin and Rogue, as did his father. Remy had Rogue and Jean-Luc had Etienne. Remy laid Rogue gently on the ground and checked her pulse, she wasn't breathing.

The only way he could think of reviving her was mouth to mouth. And just thinking of kissing her soft full lips was alluring, but actually kissing her? Too bad she's not conscious, but then again where would his excuse be? She's gonna kill him when she finds out, but then again what's a minute of heaven compared to weeks of pain?

"Remy'll save y' _Cherie_." smirked the Ragin' Cajun as he lowered his lips to her and opened her mouth. He quickly breathed air into her mouth and removed his lips, quickly savoring the pleasure he felt. He did it again until he put his hands on her breast bone and pressed down helping her lungs breath. After a few more mouth to mouth moments Rogue started to cough up water, but didn't wake up. Theoden checked her pulse and she was indeed alive, so they rushed her home to Mattie.

**Read and reply.**

amie- girlfriend


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I keep on forgetting to tell you all this, but here I go. Since Remy is really a LeBeau and he has a mom, who happens to hate Belladonna _(wonder why? smirk)_. He never got with her, or had any feels towards her and vice versa. Well Julienhates Remy because he's well, a LeBeau. And if there's anything else I need to explain please feel free to tell me. **

_Everything is dark and pain is everywhere. Even the slightest twitch of her finger hurt, there's something on her mouth and she...floating? _

"_Alright men, things are going smoothly." commented a monotone voice close by._

"_Yes, but sir. By my calculations the girl is fine, but extremely weak from all the tests we've done on her." sighed a younger male voice father a way._

"_Good, anything else about the her?" he asked_

"_No, but her powers are growing, even though she's in the tank." the second man took a deep breath "Her brain waves are fully functional and if our hypothesis is correct she'll be unstoppable."_

"_Well we'll just have to wait and see, so how is Ms. Marvel?" questioned the first man _

"_She still hasn't woken up yet, but from what I've been informed the experiment worked. Now all we need is for Rogue to wake up and use Ms. Marvel's powers." commented the second guy_

"_Excellent, everything is going according to plan." he snickered evilly looking at Rogue, tubes going in her arms, stomach and legs. "It won't be long now."_

_Rogue heard everything these men said, well as best she could in a tank of water. She's in soo much pain, but it seems familiar. Why? Logan, this is what the scientist had him in when they put adamantium in his body! 'What if these scientist did that to me? Ah have ta get out of here!' She was scared, she was remembering all of Logan's memories. Then finally, she heard the glass breaking and scientist screaming._

Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up quickly. She rapidly looked around the room. The curtains were opened and she was in the same white room she was yesterday. Wait, something's different. But what? That's when she saw a figure sitting in a chair not far from her. Remy. He's wearing the some wore out blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and his boots. _'Stupid swamp rat, what's he doin' in here?.' _Rogue quietly got up and out of bed, wearing the pajamas she was in when she woke up yesterday, minus her gloves. She looked around for her gloves and bumped her leg, she lost her balance. She braced herself for the fall, it never came. That's when she felt two strong arms around her waist and that meant only one thing.

"Rogue what are y' doin' out of bed?" demeaned Remy sternly as he helped her back into bed

"Calm down swamp rat, Ah was only lookin' for meh gloves." stated Rogue as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Mattie stepped in and walked to Rogue.

"How are y' _p'tite_?" smiled the old women glancing at Remy, who happened to be sitting next to Rogue.

"Fine, so what happened yesterday?" Mattie and Remy look at one another, Rogue notices this "Okay, what did Ah miss?" she sighed

"_Chere _y' been out for almost a week." answered Remy bowing his head so not to look at her

"Sure Ah have." she giggled and looking at Mattie who just shook her head "Ah have?" her voice was filled with surprised and horror

"Y' almost drowned p'tite, but Etienne saved y' and Remy gave y' mouth to mouth." he smirked

"Woah, taht's somethin' Ah didn' expect ta hear." she let out a deep sigh, but no realizing what Remy said "Ya kissed meh?" she squeaked looking at the handsome Cajun.

"_Oui_, and it was _tres bon._" his smirk growing by the second

"Ya such an idiot, ya stupid swamp rat. Ah could 'ave put ya in ta a coma or killed ya!" she screamed

"It well worth de risk. _Oui_?" shrugging his shoulders as she glared at him "But Remy _heureux_ his _bella cherie _cares_." _ Mattie couldn' help but smirk at these two, Remy obviously was in love with this women. 'De p'tite worries 'bout her mutation.' thought Mattie sadly 'But worrying 'bout Remy gettin' hurt cause of it, definitely shows she cares, whether she admits it or not.'

They were about to go another round, well Rogue was before Mattie stepped in. "_D' accord _y' _deux_ stop, now. Remy and Ah are goin' downstairs ta eat, Rogue, Mercy put y' stuff in de dresser for y'." smiled the old women as she pushed Remy out the door and leaving as well.

"Wahtevah." Rogue got up and walked to the dresser, she got out her cloths she bought a week ago and changed. While doing that she couldn't help but feel weird, probably cause she's been asleep for a whole week. She walked down stairs, like she did before and stopped. "Mmm, _Tanta_ it smells delicious." Rogue closed her eyes while continuing her journey to the kitchen with her eyes close, savoring the aroma of breakfast.

"_Merci cherie, _Remy made it just for _y'._" At the moment his husky voice made it to her ears, her eyes popped opened just in time to see the swamp rat at the stove making breakfast.

"_Désolé_, swamp rat and Ah'm not ya dear.." she replied rolling her emerald eyes and sitting down at the empty table.

"Remy's _cherie_, speaks _bella_ France." commented the prince of Thieves as he finished up what he was cooking.

"Where's evah one?" she turned and looked at Remy, who has his back to her.

"_Cherie_, did y' forget today is Valentine's Day?" he smirked as he finally turned to see her "Meh _pere _took meh_ mere_ out and won't be back til _nuit_. Henir took Mercy out _aussi_,." he added laying down their breakfast and sitting across from her.

"What 'bout Mattie?" she questioned, eyeing him while she ate

"Don' know, she left after we left y' in _votre_ room. So _cherie_, since we be 'ere all alone"

"Don' Cajun, cause even if Ah wanted too, which Ah don' Ah'm 'untouchable' 'member?" she sighed finishing her excuse

"Well Remy wasn' gonna ask that, but now that he think 'bout it." Rogue glared at him and continued "Remy was gonna ask y' if y' wanted ta go out with him, so how 'bout it _cherie_?" Remy watched Rogue carefully as she pretended to think, then finally made up her mind. Her green long sleeve shirt snug around her chest with a low V neck, her dark blue jeans tight on her long legs and black high heel boots.

**Read and Review! Thanks**

_Too bad I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, oh well. _

heureux- happy

aussie- too

votre- your

nuit- night


	7. Chapter 7

As Rogue stood there in front of the insufferable Cajun, she couldn't help but really think about his offer. He and his family have taken care of her and he's not _that_ bad of a guy. But the only reason he would want the 'untouchable' would be for the challenge, but it would be fun to tease the _Ragin' Cajun. _Rogue couldn't help, but giggle at one of his numerous nicknames.

"Okay swamp rat, Ah'll go out with ya." As soon as she said agreed, Remy got the biggest smirk ever. So she continued "But ya have ta promise ta be on ya'll beh on ya best behavior." he nodded in agreement "Oh and Ah've seem to have lost all of meh gloves, do ya have any ideas where dey are?" she eyed him carfully, knowing he had something to do with her missing gloves.

"Non, but why woul' y' want 'em Roguey? Remy no' afraid of y' powers. In fact Remy woul' _aimer à _touch yer _bella_ skin _chere_." Rogue rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment and nodded

"So when are we leavin'?" she asked looking at Gambit as he put the dishes in the dish washer

"_dix_ minutes." he answered walking up the stairs leaving Rogue shell shocked.

"_Taht arrogant, insufferable , egotist, smooth, lean, sexy...WAIT! Did Ah just say! Oh man! Ah'm really fallin' for the Cajun now, aren't Ah?" _She sighed and got up from her sit and hurried to her room? Since the swamp rat only gave her ten minutes to finish getting ready.When she made it to the room she went to her dresser? To put her make up on, but all there was, was light pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow. Oh he's good, havin' planned it from the beginning and knowing she'd except. "_Oh this is war now._" she growled silently as she changed her cloths.

While Rogue planned Remy's demise, Remy was changing his cloths. He's quite pleased with him self, he was really gambling back there. She almost said no to him and making sure his whole family was gone before she got out of her room was close. Good thing he shaved and took a shower after she woke up or he would have had to make it twenty minutes, cause knowing her she'd try to weasel out of the date with him.

"_Rogue probably already noticed 'er make-up 's gone, except de stuff Mercy got 'er." _he was not going to have her hiding behind her make-up or her gloves today. So he did a little 'burrowing' from her and stashed her stuff in a place she would never go near. His bed. He finished up by putting his cologne on and went to see if his date was ready. He liked that, _his _date

Leaving his room he headed to Rogue's and froze instantly. In front of him was yes, Rogue. But she was wearing tight, but loose black dress pants, her black heeled boots and a deep red long sleeve shirt that revealed a lot of the top part of her chest and neck. Her hair is down and her lips painted light pink, like her eyes.

For some reason Remy couldn't remember the English language, so he said what he could remember, which happened to be French "_Mon Dieu chéri vous paraissez très beau_." as he spoke Rogue casually walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

While doing this she couldn't help, but check out him too. Remy was wearing a red silk shirt from what she could feel, black dress pants, gloves and shoes.

If she wasn't so made at the Cajun she would have thought he was drop dead sexy, but he's just gonna have ta deal with being hot. "Come on _Remy_, Ah'm _ennuyé_." she whispered seductively in his ear, which cause him to have very naughty thoughts and quickly got control of himself as she started to walk away from him. He followed her, his red on black eyes on the back of her head, at first. But they quickly fell to her posterior, it's a wonder how he didn't bump into anything or anyone. Then again if he did bump into Rogue, he'd probably enjoy it, a lot.

Once they reached the front door Remy got in front of her and opened it for her. "So_ cherie_, y' never told Remy how _beau_ he looked." Rogue just walked out the door and turned her head to him.

"Taht's cause Ah've figured with yer big ego and all, ya wouldn't need meh ta tell ya anythin'."

"Y' wound Remy, meh _cherie." _sighed Remy placing a hand over his heart and looking hurt.

"Good, so how are we goin'?" she asked as Remy came around with his black Harley Davidson

"On Remy's _bébé _of course _cherie_." he smirked getting on his bike and motioning for her to do the same, but when she didn't he smirked. "Oh Roguey, don' tell Remy y' scared. He'd never let anythin' happen to his _cherie._"

"Ah'm not scared." she snapped getting on, he looked back at her.

"It be best ta hold on ta Remy _cherie_." he smirked as he started his motorcycle

"Ah know how ta ride swamp rat." she growled as he speed away from the LeBeau mansion. He took sharp turns and speed up when ever he could, she had to wrap her arms around his lean and started to make circles on his abs. She was going to behave until later, but why wait? He brought this on himself.

Remy felt her arms around his waist and smirk, but then he felt her making circles and other shapes on his six pack. "Cherie_ don' know what she gettin' 'erself into, but Remy be _heureux _t' show 'er." _he smirked as he tired to concentrate on driving. After a rather _long_ ride Remy was finally close to the spot, everything was ready and now he just had to get Rogue to close her eyes, so not to ruin the surprise. He slowed down and parked the bike, then he turned to Rogue.

"Accord, Rogue we're almos' dere. Close yer eyes." she looked at him as if he was crazy. "S'il vous plaît?" she rolled her eyes and for whatever reason she agreed. He got off his baby and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lead her through the thick green trees and finally stopped. "Open 'em _cherie_." she did and she was surprised by what she saw.

**Review and Reply**

**aimer à**_- _love to

**dix**- ten

**Mon Dieu chéri vous paraissez très beau- **My God darling you look very beautiful.

**ennuyé**- bored

**beau**- handsome

**bébé**- baby

**heureux**- happy

**s'il vous plaît**- please


	8. Chapter 8

Remy stood beside Rogue when he told her to open her eyes, but now he was behind her. Her eyes darting all around them, on the ground laid a big green blanket with a basket of food. But that's not why she's soo surprised, it was the view. They were on the top of cliff and they could barely see the LeBeau mansion.

"Y' like Rogue?" she nodded and turned to him, just as a little wind blew by. Causing her hair to blow with it to the right. Remy walked to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, while getting caught in them himself.

"So this is why ya took meh gloves?" smirked Rogue breaking out of Gambit's trance and sat on the blanket.

"Remy told y' Roguey, he didn' take y' gloves. _Pourquoi_ don' y' believe him?" He put his best innocent puppy dog face on, while she shook her head and laughed.

"Waht evah ya say swampy, so waht did ya make?" She asked as she peered into the basket.

"Remy made Gumbo, Jambalaya and among other southern things." He took out all the food and laid in front of them. He looked up at Rogue and noticed she was depressed. "What's wrong _cherie_?" when she heard his voice she looked at him and sighed.

"Remy, Ah worried about teh others. They coul' beh out dere and in need of our help, while we're here eattin'." she covered her mouth with her head as she felt like she was going to cry.

"Rogue, I know. Dat's why I has every _homme_ lookin' fer dem." His words helped, she knew that despite popularly beliefs he actually cared about the X-Men. Especially since he used first person and not third, he was serious.

"Tahnks sugah, Ah feel a little bettah." she sighed. Still sad, but she felt content that Remy was still looking for their friends.

"Y' know _cherie_, Remy likes de new pet name." she was puzzled at what he just said "Sugah." he stated simply.

"Ah'm glad Ah got yer approval, but dat was a one time thing Swamp Rat." she smiled sarcastically

"And we back to Swamp Rat, how y' wound dis old Cajun _mon _River Rat." as he pouted Rogue just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ah do try and what's this, Riven Rat? Well its bettah than _cherie_." she laughed as she laid her back on the tree behind her.

"Don' worry, y' still Remy's _cherie_." he commented as he seductively winked at her while leaning on his right arm.

"Oh Mistah LeBeau, Ah don' know waht tah say." she answered once again sarcastically

"Well Remy can th" but as he was going to finish there was an explosion and the two southerners went flying off the cliff. Remy off to the right and Rogue to the left, the blast must have been close to Remy. His cloths has burn marks on them and he's unconscious. Rogue didn't know what to do, Remy and her were falling and falling fast. If she didn't think soon they'll both be dead.

Then suddenly she stopped, the wind wasn't pushing her hair in front of her face and...Oh no REMY! Rogue flew to Remy as fast as she could and caught him within a foot of the ground. She laid him down carefully, not removing her hand from him. She looked over him, he was breathing and he only had a few scrapes.

She sighed in relief and then realized what her hand was touching or to more specific what it wasn't touching. She was holding to Remy's hand, his ungloved hand. Skin on skin. But yet there was no pull, no rush of memories. What was going on? She was brought out of her thoughts my a moan and looked at Remy with concern as he opened his eyes slowly.

"_Bonjour cherie_, did y' get de number of dat truck?" mumbled the Cajun as he tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by Rogue.

"Sorry sugah, but even if y'er not hurt dat bad, y'er still hurt. So stay down." After she said that Remy opened his mouth to protest. "Shut it ya perv." she growled standing up.

After a bit he opened his mouth again. "_Cherie_, how did we get down 'ere safely?" he asked confused, but when she didn't answer he looked at her. She had her back to him, so he stood up and made his way to her. "Rogue, how did y' save us?"

"Ah flew." his mouth fell open and to say he was confused would be the least. "Ah don' know how, so don' ask."

"_D'accord_, but how did y' manger to carry Remy? Mos' of his cloths 'ave holes." he laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Remy, Ah can" but something caught Remy's eyes. There behind them stood Belladonna and Julien, holding their guns at the two.

"Well look_ frère_, de mutants survived." smirked Bella as she stepped closer to Rogue and Remy. But Remy pushed Rogue behind him to protect her.

"_Oui_." he nodded in agreement as he too stepped closer.

"Stop, I want them **alive**. Remember what I'm paying you assassins for." growled a cold evil voice behind the Boudreaux siblings

**There you all go, I think I've gotten close to explaining some things. The next chapter you'll find out who the _real_** **bad guy is and why Rogue can touch. Sorry if this chapter was sappy, but it's suppose to be on Valentines Day. Also I don't know if I should put I or Ah for Remy, what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

From the darkness of the trees a figure appeared, it was a man, probably in his mid fifties wearing a very expensive black suit and little bit of gray hair. Suddenly it be came chilly and shiver of uneasiness washed over Remy and Rogue. Remy knew exactly who this man was and he was ready to fight when needed, but suddenly he heard Rogue moan in pain. He looked over his shoulder and she was on her knees squeezing her head with her hands.

"Rogue, _cherie_ what's wrong!" She couldn't hear him, the noise is too loud. Its piercing her ear canals. Suddenly the voice seems familiar.

"_**Alright men, things are going smoothly." commented a monotone voice close by.**_

"_Yes, but sir. By my calculations the girl is fine, but extremely weak from all the tests we've done on her." sighed a younger male voice father a way._

"_**Good, anything else about the her?" he asked**_

"_No, but her powers are growing, even though she's in the tank." the second man took a deep breath "Her brain waves are fully functional and if our hypothesis is correct she'll be unstoppable."_

"_**Well we'll just have to wait and see, so how is Ms. Marvel?" questioned the first man **_

"_She still hasn't woken up yet, but from what I've been informed the experiment worked. Now all we need is for Rogue to wake up and use Ms. Marvel's powers." commented the second guy_

"_**Excellent, everything is going according to plan." he snickered evilly looking at Rogue, tubes going in her arms, stomach and legs. "It won't be long now."**_

_Rogue heard everything these men said, well as best she could in a tank of water. She's in soo much pain, but it seems familiar. Why? Logan, this is what the scientist had him in when they put adamantium in his body! 'What if these scientist did that to me? Ah have ta get out of here!' She was scared, she was remembering all of Logan's memories. Then finally, she heard the glass breaking and scientist screaming._

_She looked around, glass was everywhere, man's bodies were amongst the glass and they weren't moving. She noticed she was naked and looked for cloths, she found a pair of white pants and a shirt near by and put them on. Then she had a feeling she was being watched, she turned around a there was a man in his mid fifties wearing a long white lab coat and has little bit of gray hair_

_He brushed the glass off as if it was nothing, not caring that it could cut him. Then he looked at her, it sent a shiver down her spine; probably went down to her toes too. For once she was really scared, not because she was alone, but more so her gut. All she knew was she had to get out of here, now. She turned her back to the man and got ready to run, but his voice stopped her in her tracks._

"_**My dear, you do not think you are leaving. Do you?" he questioned whilst taking a step toward her. "Because I can assure you, you will not make it very far. My dear little Rogue, you are the key to my plan. I am sorry, but I you made me do this." he took out a small device and pointed it at her. **_

_She fell to the ground in pain, screaming for it to stop. She was so focused on the noise she didn't notice she was surrounded, until they grabbed her. A man on each side of her holding her arms as she struggled to get free, but they held on tight. But suddenly something snapped in side her, she tossed the men to the walls of the room. She punched the rest of them, causing them to share the same fate as their companions. _

_Then she took of in the air as more came after her, she saw the man she was 'talking' to off a ways watching her. She turned around and punched the ceiling, making a big hole so she could escape. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun as soon as she got out of the lab. She flew higher in the air and stopped, not knowing which way she should go. That is until she had some 'unwanted' visitors surround her. They're big metal robots, with red eyes that seem somewhat familiar. _

"_Sentinels." she whispered as she got in a fighting stance. They came at her all at once, blasting her, hitting her. She was able to dodge some of the hits, but not enough to where she wouldn't lose most of her clothing and blood. Finally after how ever long it took for her to beat them, she got out of there. Not caring where she went, just as long as it wasn't there. _

_After flying for hours Rogue was tired, both physically and mentally. The sun had gone done hours ago and all she could see was trees. WAIT! Dere's house...maybeh dey'll..help meh. So with the rest of her energy she flew slowly down to the ground and as she did she could hear people talking._

"_**Mon cherie que vous paraissez très beau ce soir." **Taht word. Cherie. Taht's waht..Stop it, he's dead. As shethought those words, tears came to her words and she let go what ever energy she had and fell to the ground hard. Not far from the couple she heard._

Things weren't looking up for Remy, after Rogue screamed in pain she collapsed. That's when Belladonna and Julien attacked him, well at least he had his cards with him. But he still had to make sure Rogue was safe, he couldn't let them hurt her. So he stood near her and protected her, while he fought the assassins. But as he threw his cards and dodged bullets, he kept an eye on 'Dr. Nathan Essex.' Unfortunately in the end,Remy lost and he and Rogue were taken.

When he awoke they were in some sort of cell, it was dark and cold. He got up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure out what happened and where he was. Wait, he? Where's ROGUE! He looked over the dark cell and with his eyes he could see a slim, but curvy figure in the corner. He got up and stumbled over to her body. He gently lifted her body up laid it against his chest, as he checked her pulse. _Bon_, she's alive. Now how do we get outta 'ere?

**Review and Reply**

**Also you're probably wondering why Rogue could get hurt, the reason is she doesn't have complete control. So she can only use her powers right now if lets say she's mad enough or whatever.**

**Mon chéri que vous paraissez très beau ce soir**_- _My darling you look very beautiful tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm soo sorry for the late up date. I've been really busy with school and I've been a little depressed since my dog got run over last week. So anyways, here it is.**

Sometime passed as he sat in the cell with Rogue is his arms. How long, he doesn't know. If he still had his powers they would have been outta here along time ago, but as long as they have these collars on their powers are nullified. Rogue unfortunatly is still out and Remy doesn't even have one deck with him. _Les bâtards stupides, je n'ai pas même mes pouvoirs pourquoi ennuient prenant si mes cartes? _Remy was interrupted by a moan, he looked down at Rogue and saw her eyes open slowly. For the first time since they were attacked, he smiled.

"Hey _cherie_, 'ave a _bon_ nap?" she must still have been out of it, her eyelids were only half opened.

"Remy, waht happened?" she asked weakly as she tried to sit up, but in the end she decided to lean against his chest. After figuring he was softer than the floor or wall. "And where are we?"

"We were attacked _et_ I don' know where we are _cherie_." As soon as he said those words she got up and walked to the wall ready to punch it, Remy was confused at what she was going and when she yelped in pain of throbbing hand, he rushed to her side.

"Rogue, wut was that 'bout?" he asked worriedly as he rubbed her hand softly

"Meh powers, they're gone. How?" Things were moving too fast, first Remy and her are attacked, she wakes up here and her powers are gone.

"Dese collars we be wearin', dey stop our powers." after answering he's hit with the most obvious thing in the world. "Rogue, y' can touch." While saying that, he couldn't help but brush his thumb against her cheek and feeling her soft ivory skin.

"Ah already know Ah can touch." She was going to stop there, but after seeing Remy's face she decided to continue. "When Ah caught ya, Ah touched yer bare arm. Ah was gonna tell ya, but we were attacked. Ah guess waht evah taht man did ta meh, must have affected meh powers."

"What _homme_?"he growled clenching his fist "_Et_ wut did dey do t' y'?" Upon asking, the door to their cell opened and who would you expect to see step in.

"_Pourquoi_ ya workin' fer him?" The two Boudreaux siblings didn't even flinch as he growled at them.

"Well LeBeau, fer _l'un_ we're gettin' more money than normally _et_ I get t' kick yer ass." answered Julien smugly as he turned his attention on Rogue "_Bien _yerfinally awake, we were told t' bring y' when y' wake up. So come on." Remy wasn't all that _heureux_, to say the least. So he moved her behind him upon reflex to protect her.

"Non, she ain't gonna go non where with y'." Remy's ruby on onyx eyes flashed dangerously at Julien.

"Don' worry Thief, yer comin' too." That being said he pulls out a gun and holds it towards Rogue. "Let's go." he motioned to the door of the cell. With no cards or powers what could they do? So they did as they were told, unfortunately. They walked through the door and went down the corridors. Then finally they made it to a big heavy metal like door and Julien opened it as they walked in.

Inside the room was a metal table and tons of counters with medical supplies. Immediately Rogue stiffened, it looked just like the room she was in before. Since she wasn't moving Bella pushed her, hard enough to where Rogue almost hit the ground. Almost. Remy grabbed her and brought her close to him.

"Get her ready." instructed Sinister as he walked in through another door. Julien and Belladonna nodded, Julien took Remy to the wall and chained him up by his wrist. While Belladonna took Rogue to the table and tied her down. "You can come in now." Suddenly the door he walked through reopened and a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she walked to him, she was covered head to toe. A tight long sleeve black top, black silk gloves, black pants and black boots. Her crystal blue eyes lifeless and dead as she looked at the people around her.

"Go over to the table and wait." She did as she was told and stood by Rogue. "Okay, now Gambit. I have a little...proposition for you. You could: one choose to accept and you both can leave, or two you could decline."

"Wut would y' do if I did?" Remy didn't like the look in Sinister's eyes, especially having the freaky girl by Rogue.

"If you decline, then I'll have no choice by to have Ms. Danvers here, absorb Rogue dry." Remy's eyes widened, someone else has the ability to absorb and more importantly. Rogue's danger!

"How do we know this blonde bimbo can absorb meh?" growled Rogue as she glared at the women beside her, as she too glared.

"Show them Carol." She nodded at his order as she removed her glove from her hand. Once removed she laid her hand on Rogue's forehead. For the first time ever, Rogue was on the other side of the absorbing and it's the most painful thing ever. It feels like your skin was being torn off, no, burned off. Her memories were flashing before her eyes, HER memories. Now that's a new one, there has never just been her memories. There's always everyone's memories, all the people she's absorbed. She could hear a piecing scream and that's when she realized it was her screaming. "Okay Carol, stop." As soon as Carol removed her hand the pulling stop, but Rogue was of course very weak and she fell unconscious.

"See Gambit, if you don't do as I say I shall have Carol here drain Rogue dry." Sinister's words were cold and heartless, he doesn't care of Rogue's safety or Carol's for that matter. "So what do you say? Yes or..no?"

"_Oui_, wut do y' wan' moi t' do?" Remy has no choice, he can't let Rogue die. But before he does anything, he has to find out what Sinister did to Rogue. "But I want t' know, wut did y' do t' Rogue?"

"Simple, I switched Carol and Rogue's powers. Carol got Rogue's absorbing powers, while Rogue got Carol's flight, invulnerability and super strength."

"How?" This wasn't making any sense, how can you switch a mutants powers?

"Well you could say I played with their DNA. I figured with Rogue's metal shields I wouldn't be able to control her and that's when I found Carol. She wanted to get rid of her powers because she had killed her brother, accidently of course. But none the less she wanted them gone"

"So y' took 'em and switched 'em with Rogue's?"

"What? Aren't you happy you two can touch each other? Isn't that what you've always wanted? Or more importantly, what Rogue's always wanted?" smirked Sinister arrogantly

"That's no' what I mea"

"Stop, I begged him to take them away. He told me about Rogue's powers and I told him I didn't care. I'm a freak and I don't deserve to be loved." sighed Carol looking away from the two men.

"So Gambit, let's get on with our deal."

"_Oui_."

**Review and Reply**

**Les bâtard stupide, je n'ai pas même mes pouvoirs pourquoi ennuient prenant si mes cartes?**- Stupid bastard, I don't even have my powers so why bother taking my cards?

**l'un**- one


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the very long wait. I didn't think anyone would really care and eventually I forgot about this. For all those who like this story and are glad I finally updated, thank Pyromanic. Because she is evil and said she wouldn't update King of Hearts if I don't update this. **

* * *

Four hours. Four long terrifying hours of thinking and worrying about Remy. Since there isn't any windows in the new silver cell, Rogue doesn't know if it's day or night or even how long she was out. No one has gone by her cell door since she's been awake. Her collar is still around her neck and sadly all hope of ever escaping is gone.

"Why did Ah stay wit' 'im?" Ah knew tehy'd come aftah meh." Rogue starts to cry into her dirt covered hands. "Ah'm sorry Remy." Whispers Rogue sadly as she moves her hands from her face. Suddenly the doors opens, Rogue's head snaps up to see her visitor. Carol. Rogue starts to clench her fist as she tries to control her breathing.

"Rogue, I came here to"

"To waht? Drain meh again? Or to tell meh waht ya did wit' Remy?" Carol nods her head slowly as she takes a deep breath.

"Look Rogue, you have every right to hate me. But Sinister doesn't even know I'm here"

"And ya point?"

"My point is, Remy is in trouble and so are your friends." Rogue's eyes widen and is about to say something but Carol continues. "Sinister is making them attack him, one after another. Right now it's the one called Wolverine against him and after going up against the ones called Jean, Cyclopes, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Storm and many others. But the ones that did the most damage to him were the tin man and the fire guy."

"So ya came 'ere ta tell meh he's gonna die?"

"He just might, but if we go now we can save him." Carol walks out of the cell and signals to Rogue to come once she looked down the halls.

The girls run as quietly as they can down the halls, turning left, right, left. Until finally they arrive at a big white door. Carol enters in some numbers and it opens, revealing a large white room with two people on the lower level fighting.

"Re" Carol covers Rogue's mouth before anyone can hear her.

"Rogue, Sinister is here and if he sees, let alone hears you, we're both dead." Rogue nods her head as Carol uncovers her mouth. "Now listen, you have my powers and I have yours. But with that collar on you're unless, but I know how to take it off." Rogue glances at her strangely. "What? I absorbed one of the scientist, so the key is around here somewhere." Both of them look over the tables.

"Is this it Carol?" Carol looks at the white card with the red strip and nods.

"Yep, here give it to me." Carol takes the cards slides it in back of Rogue's collar. It comes of instantly. "How do you feel Rogue?"

"Ah feel lihke Ah can take twenty, no fifty men all at once." Rogue crakes her knuckles as she lifts herself off the ground.

"Rogue, don't" But of course before Carol could say another word, Rogue left to help Remy.

Down on the ground Gambit is throwing his flaming cards at Wolverine as he runs from him. If he could Remy would fight him with his bo, but thanks Piotr he can barely lift his left arm.

"Calm down _homme_, Remy don' wan' t' figh' y'." But like the rest of the X-Men, Wolverine isn't listening to him. Sinister is still controlling him.

"Say goodbye bub." Wolverine pushes Remy against the wall and holds his claws mere inches from the Cajun's face.

"DON' YA DARE LOGAN!" Remy dropped to the ground as Rogue tackled Logan into the other wall. Remy gets up slowly, holding his injured arm as he watches Rogue take care of Logan.

"_Cherie, _stop de _homme_ be controlled by Sinister." Within a few seconds Rogue stopped hitting the wolf man and dropped him on the ground.

"Remy, ya okay?" He nods his head as she wraps her arm around him. "Good, cause Ah don' wahnt ta carry yer sorry butt home." The Cajun smirks as he brings his lips close to her ear.

"Sure y' don' _cherie_." But as they got closer to the door it opened and wouldn't ya know it, Sinister steps in.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Rogue sighs heavily as she lays Remy down.

"Well, Siny yer hospitality isn't at all great and well, ya ugly so we're leavin'."

"How do you expect to leave? I have all of your former teammates under my con" Before Sinister could finish his little speech three claws went threw his chest.

"What was that bub?" Rogue and Remy look at Logan as he removes his claws from Sinister. "You two okay?" They nod as Rogue picks Remy back up. "Look Gumbo, I hate ta say but I'm...sorry." And without another word Logan turns his back to them and walks out the door.

"Come on sugah, lets follow 'im and get teh ot'ers." They head threw the door and suddenly Remy realizes something.

"How did de bager come back t' 'imself?"

"Probably Carol." Remy gives her a confused look and she shakes her head. "Ah guess she felt bad for ya and decided ta help us."

After getting the others out of their cells and kicking Julien's and Bella's butts, everyone headed to Remy's place.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Rogue?" Once again Rogue shakes her head to her best friend Kitty

"Ah'm happy wit' Remy and his family, but don' worry Kit we'll visit." Holding back her tears Kitty nods as her and everyone else gets into the five cabs Jean Luc called for them.

"You better take care of her Gumbo, or you'll answer to this." Logan holds his six claws close to Remy's face once again.

"Don' worry Logan, Remy won't le' anyt'ing happen t' his _cherie_." Logan rolls his eyes as he goes and gives Rogue a hug.

"Take care Strips." Finally everyone has said their goodbyes and they head off to the train station.

"Are ya all sure ya wahnt meh ta stay?" The whole LeBeau family laughed and walked away.

"_Cherie_, of course we wan' y' t' stay. Besides, y' told Remy y' love him _et_ Remy told y' he loves y'. So he hopes y'll stay wit' him." Rogue gets on her tipy toes and kisses Remy on his cheek.

"Well if yer sure."

"Of course _mon amour_, so 'bout anot'er kiss?" Rogue shakes her head as they both lean towards one another.

**

* * *

**

THE END

**Awesome, I'm done. So how was it? Hate it? Love it? Oh well this is the last chapter.**


End file.
